


Show Me Your Love (Before the World Catches Up)

by sophie_448



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission, Voice Commands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tying Harry up is a game. </p><p>Tying Liam up is not a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Love (Before the World Catches Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [katemonster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonster) for the beta and [lazy_daze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze) for the brit pick! And thanks to both of them as well as all the other lovely people who have encouraged the creation of more Lirry bondage. There should always be more! 
> 
> Title from "Collar Full" by Panic! at the Disco :)

Tying Harry up is a game. They can play it on stage and for the cameras. Harry plays along, grinning and making a show of struggling, but not really pulling very hard. Liam knows what people think when they see that, Harry all happily trussed up, loose and pliant and trusting. He knows what it looks like, but it's not like that, not for Harry. For Harry, it's just a game. 

Tying Liam up is not a game. He can't do that on stage in front of thousands or for the camera in front of millions. They would all see. They think they know when they look at Harry, smirking like they're in on a naughty secret. But if they ever saw what happens when Harry ties Liam up, they'd know the difference right away. It's not a game for Liam, and it's not for them to see, not for anyone to see except Harry. 

Most of the time on tour they don't have time for rope. Rope is complicated. It takes time and planning. As much as they both love it, they usually have to save it for breaks and special occasions. 

On tour it's usually the cuffs. Liam loves them too, though. They bought them in a shop in Amsterdam, paid cash, back when going to shops was still a thing they could do. He still remembers the shiver that went through him when Harry picked them up and held them out to him, a question in his eyes. Liam couldn't nod his answer fast enough. They're made of butter soft black leather with shining silver D-rings. When he holds out his wrists and Harry slides the buckles closed, it feels like _safe_ and _home_ to Liam no matter where they are in the world. 

Putting the cuffs on is the start, a ritual that starts Liam's head going quiet, white noise filling up the space and drowning out all the chatter that's usually in his mind. Once the cuffs are on, all he has to think about is being good for Harry. 

Harry is different too when they do this. He stands a little taller, straightening his spine out, and all the happy, nervous energy that usually sparks off his skin just smooths out until he's still and calm, completely focused on the task at hand, focused on Liam. 

After the cuffs are on, things aren't always the same. It depends on what they both need and want. Today, Harry smooths his hands down Liam's upper arms for a moment before pulling back. He moves to stand behind Liam. "Wrists," he says. Liam crosses his wrists behind his back, and Harry clips the cuffs together with a short clasp. Then he lets one finger trail down Liam's spine, feeling the tension between his shoulder blades. Liam suppresses a shudder in the wake of his touch. "Kneel," Harry says, his voice steady and calm. 

Liam obeys, lowering himself slowly to the carpeted floor of the hotel room. He kneels, head bowed, holding himself as still as possible while Harry moves around him, watching, waiting. Liam can feel the weight of his gaze almost like a touch. He resists the urge to pull against the cuffs. He already knows how well they hold him anyway, just like he knows that Harry wants him to keep still, so that's what he does. 

After a few long moments of silence, Harry stops in front of him. He touches two fingers gently under Liam's chin. Liam looks up. "What do you want?" he asks. 

"Anything," Liam answers. It's not a very good answer, but it's an honest one. Their schedule has been even more hectic than usual and they haven't had time to do this for over two weeks. He's desperate for anything Harry wants to give him. 

Harry smiles gently, like he understands. "Do you want my cock?" he asks. 

"Yes," Liam says. "Please." He can see that Harry's hard, straining against the fabric of his jeans. He licks his lips, eager to taste. Sometimes Harry makes him wait or beg, makes him prove that he deserves it. Liam usually likes that, proving he can be as good as Harry needs him to be, but Harry doesn't make him wait today, and Liam likes that just as much. Harry unzips his flies and eases his cock out of his boxers. 

"Open," he says. Liam does, and he's rewarded with the warm weight of Harry's cock on his tongue. He closes his lips around the shaft and starts to suck. With his wrists bound behind him, he can't do anything else or control this at all. He doesn't try, just lets his eyes drift closed and takes what Harry gives him. 

Soon Harry begins thrusting shallowly, setting up an easy rhythm. He won't go deeper, Liam knows, not when they have a show. He's a little sorry about it. Liam loves taking Harry as deep as he can, choking on his cock. But that's another thing, like rope, that they have to save for special occasions. 

Liam can't be too sad, though, when he has the taste and feel of Harry filling up his senses. He presses the tip of his tongue against Harry's slit and tastes the bitter saltiness of precome. Harry's hips stutter a little, telling him this won't last much longer. Liam inhales deeply through his nose and loses himself in taste and touch. Harry's stroking his jaw and the shell of his ear, murmuring encouragement, telling him how good he is, how pretty he looks taking Harry's cock like that. It all washes over Liam in a warm haze. 

Soon Harry pulls back, mumbling a soft swear word. Liam keeps his eyes closed. A moment later Harry's coming in warm spurts across Liam's cheeks, lips, and throat. He darts his tongue out to taste as Harry drops down in front of him, reaching for his flies.

Liam is painfully hard, his cock pressed against the inside of his zip. Now that he's not thinking about being good for Harry, he's desperate to come. He can't stop himself from pulling a bit against the cuffs now. Harry has his jeans undone in seconds, wrapping a hand around him. The friction feels so good Liam whimpers a bit, leaning into the touch. 

Harry kisses across Liam's face, tasting himself on Liam's cheeks while he strokes him, just the right side of too hard. A few frantic pulls and Liam is coming into Harry's hand. He collapses limply against Harry's chest, breathing hard. 

Harry reaches behind him and flicks the clasp open with the ease of long practice. He strokes Liam's hair and down his arms while they both catch their breath. After a few minutes, he whispers, "Bed?" into Liam's hair. 

Liam nods and they manage to stand and stagger the few steps over to the bed, kicking their jeans and pants off as they go. Harry gets them settled under the covers, Liam curled up against his chest. They kiss and cuddle lazily, coming down slowly. 

Harry traces along the edge of one of the cuffs. He won't take them off yet, not until Liam asks. "You're always so good for me," Harry says, a mix of satisfaction and gratitude in his voice. 

Liam smiles up at him, glowing under the praise. Everything feels warm and quiet and right. He knows there's nothing he needs to say. He loves being good for Harry, and that's enough for both of them.


End file.
